Fizz/Trivia
General * If deals the killing blow to a champion with a small model size (like or a Yordle) their corpse is eaten and not visible on the map (doesn't work on for some reason) * is seen alongside other champion weapons in the game's Mac Version trailer. Development * During Fizz's Art Spotlight a co-worker of Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty's drew a on Fizz and Chomper while he was away from his desk.Knockwurst on the moustaches * Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon's first name is etched into the blades of Fizz's trident.IronStylus introduces shadowMacuahuitl * was conceived as the ultimate ability for Mardok, a champion concept designed by Jeremy 'JesterCapp' Putnam.JesterCapp on Chum the Waters * Fizz's name is likely an onomatopoeia, which imitates the sound of from . Lore * An old Freljord folktale tells of a Mer-king who had discovered a trident at the bottom of the Great Sea. Coincidentally the folk tale also mentions that the Demi-God had thrown his favorite eating fork away towards the same ocean. It is speculated that the same item is also . * Fizz is a prehistoric yordle, at the very least older than 10000 years, dating back to a time when there were no massive civilizations on land. ** He was able to survive for millennia due to hibernation and being a Yordle, a magical race with a naturally long life. Skins ; * He is based on the & other salamanders who don't metamorphose. ** Those salamanders, however, seldom leave water and rarely breathe air with their lungs. ** Interestingly, the tiger salamander, as the axolotl's closest relative, fully metamorphoses into air-breathing amphibians. ** The 'flaps' on Fizz's head are possibly , yet they lack the filaments for gas exchange & have suction cups on the underside, much like . * He might have been inspired by from . ** His Blue Chroma bears an even stronger resemblance to him. ; * He references ** as well as a from the by . ; * His outfit references . ; * He was released in celebration of [[April Fools' Day] 2012. * He references the mascot from . * is a play on a quote from . ("Call me Ishmael.") * replaces Chomper for . ; * He was conceived as 'Voidborn Fizz'. ; * He might be referencing from . ; ; * (pre-mental breakdown) can be seen riding on Chomper in the background, who has turned into a dolphin. ; * This skin was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2019 along with: ** ** ** ** * This skin was inspired by the breed of dogs. ** A dog breed replaces Chomper for . * , , , and all share splash arts. ** Both Cat and Dog splash arts are connected, so several champions can be seen in the background of the splash arts: *** *** as *** *** *** cat polymorph *** *** *** *** *** *** ; * This skin was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2019 along with: ** ** ** ** * This skin was inspired by the breed of dogs. ** A dog breed replaces Chomper for . * Several champions can be seen in the background of his splash art: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** References Category:Champion trivia Category:2012 April Fools Day Category:2019 April Fools Day